


A Cola, A Beer And A Rum & Coke, Please

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Analingus, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fellacio, Gay Sex, Lingerie, Multi, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protected Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: You’ve all goofed around about it. It was a funny joke since you guys worked so closely together, trusted each other with one anothers lives. But then it started being a real question, the three of you texting and talking about it on late nights. Then you all decided to go on a date to see if it worked out. Maybe then you could take it further…





	A Cola, A Beer And A Rum & Coke, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone Reading It](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+Reading+It).



> "I got so stressed this week, all the adulting I had to do! I really wanted a super kinky threesome to happen and gosh-darn-it, it did. Hope I did well, Steve usually isn’t my forte, but I tried anyway. Enjoy!"
> 
> This was maybe my 3rd Bucky fic.
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry.

You can’t believe this is happening. It makes you lightheaded to keep thinking ‘They both said yes, and here we are!’

You confessed over dinner to lusting over both men and how hot it’d be to watch them make out. Bucky put the back of his metal hand up over his huge smile and Steve snapped to, turning red, looking left then right as if fearing someone may over hear. At this Bucky laughed a long loud raucous laugh.

“Hey, I mean, why not?” he chuckled, “To be honest, we have no clue how to move forward now that it’s not so taboo that we be together. We keep having these moments…where it feels like it’s gonna happen, everything feels right, but then one of us chickens out. Maybe if we add a girl to the mix, things will flow more casually and Steve and I can…well, ya know. How bout it, Steve?” Bucky said sipping his beer between sentences. He’s like Steve in the fact that he can’t feel the alcohol too much, “But that don’t stop it from tasting good.” he says.

Holding on to his soda like a life raft Steve said, “…I’ve been wanting to…That is, I think…both of you are..” at this point he took a huge breath and said hurriedly, “ –REALLY ATTRACTIVE! So…I really trust you, Y/N and Bucky, you know how I feel. It’s just, this is new territory for me, but I think we–should.”

Bucky whipped his head around to look at Steve. “You do?! You know I’m game if you are.”

You pick your jaw up off the floor and say “Wait, seriously? Should we plan to date first then…? When?”

Steve knocks back the rest of his soda like an alcoholic beverage and with slightly fast breathing says,“Now. Let’s go now.” He’s raring to go. He fumbles out his wallet tossing cash down on the table. He seems as if he’s trying not to lose his nerve. Bucky looks on in disbelief as Steve stands up, pulling on his jacket.

“No time like the present right?” Steve says, popping his jacket collar. “If your gonna do somethin’, don’t beat around the bush-” at this he glances stealthily at you,“ -just do it, you just go right on and -” a stealthily glance at Bucky, “–do it!”

Bucky shoots to his feet, you finish your rum and coke and the three of you walk quickly back to your apartment.

~

You open the door and step into the front hall, you turn on the lights. The atmosphere of excitement is still amongst you. You take your jacket, hang it on the coat tree by the door and the guys do the same.

You lead them to the L shaped sofa in your livingroom.

At that moment you share a look with Steve, he nods to you and you both dive into Bucky’s arms. The three of you stumble back and fall onto the couch. You go for his neck, pulling him down to you with a hand hooked into his shirt collar. You get his ear lobe in your mouth, dipping your tongue into the opening of the aural cavity and he moans loud with the pleasure of it. Steve watches you, watches your tongue going up the edge of Buck’s ear. You feel a soft caress down your back as he unzips your dress with one hand. Bucky is awkwardly tilting his head so he can feel you licking him while he unbuttons Steve’s shirt. You reach down to Bucky’s waist and rub his hard-on through his jeans. He presses his hips up to meet your hand. You look up and see Steve is still watching every move you make.

You break off from the other two for a moment and stand up beside the couch you slink out of your dress revealing your black lingerie. You wear sewn nylon stockings, a garter-belt and a matching underwear & bra set. You take off your bra slowly and when you slip off your underwear you make sure they get just the barest glimpse of your vulva from behind. As you do this, Bucky and Steve shed their pants and underwear as they watch your body and the lovely fabrics stretched about you.

You return to the couch and step onto it’s cushions at Bucky’s side. You put one leg over his chest so you foot rests on the opposite side Steve is sitting in, then you lift the other, the one leaning against the sofa, with your knee bent so Steve can see what is about to happen.

You lean your hips forward till your upper thigh of the leg your standing on the couch with rests on Bucky’s chest. He turns toward you, places his cold smooth hand on your ankle and slowly caresses a long line up to your hip. It feels amazing to be touched through the thin gauze like fabric of the stocking. He places his hand on your other knee and lets his hand drift back down with gravity. He then flattens his fingers out and spanks you lightly on the vulva, it makes a sharp “Pap, pap, pap!” sound each time and you feel stimulation through his movement. “Ooo, yeah…” you sigh.

He lets his head drop back onto the back of the couch. He’s so tall his face rests in an upright position because the back of his head rests on top of the back of your couch. Your lips rest just above his. He’s breathing deep gulps of air, his cock is hard already. Steve sits sideways beside Bucky one knee folded, rolling his own balls around in one hand and stroking Bucky’s cock tentatively with the other.

Buck looks into your eyes and begins to lick very light at first and when Steve sees his tongue touching you he makes a sound like “Aauh!!” You look up to the ceiling tossing your head back, it feels so good. It’s been a while and the feeling is so amazing, so fantastic, you say to Bucky “Oh, god yes, right there Bucky, oh!”

You feel shifting on the sofa and hear foot steps. You look down and see Steve is done watching. He walks to the back of the couch where Bucky’s head rests and on the opposite side of where your foot rests on the back of the couch beside Bucky’s head, Steve lifts one leg leaning his other upper thigh on the back of the couch. You re-position yourself so you’re a little to Bucky’s left, half sitting on the top of the couch and Steve leans more to his right.

Then Bucky starts taking turns pleasing you both with his hot tongue. You watch him as he sucks eagerly if inexpertly at the head of Steve’s dick. It’s so big you delight in how wide Bucky has to open his mouth as he takes it in. Looking up at Steve he moans hungrily and uses his tongue to circle around and around the tip of Steve’s cock.

Steve watches when Bucky turns his head and uses one hand to spread you farther open. He puts his lips close to your clitoris puckers them as if drinking from straw and sucks in air. Cool air rushes around the nerve cluster and he begins flicking your clit with his tongue at a dizzying pace. “Ooh-!! Ah, shit!! Yeah, yeah, yeah!” you say, your volume increasing as the ecstasy builds till you’re out right screaming.

Steve bites his lower lip and reaches out to you. He takes your right nipple in his thumb and forefinger, rubbing his thumb in an upward pressing motion repeatedly. Bucky turns back to Steve's cock, letting Steve thrust in and out of his mouth, he use his middle finger on his right hand to finger fuck your vagina moving his arm up and down, pulling in and out.

The three of you are moaning loud. Sweat creeps down your brow, and down Steve’s lightly tanned pecs, you can feel the heat baking off Bucky’s face. You feel his sweaty chest against your leg.

“I’m gonna go get some things. We need protection and…do either of you know what a strap-on is?” You ask lowering your leg and stepping down from the couch.

At this Bucky casually turns his head as he continues to rub Steve’s wet glans with his thumb says, “Thanks, I’ve got a couple condoms. I think Steve can use them too. But what’s a–”

Steve butts in, wincing at the sensitivity of his cock. “I know what that is. I’ve never, -Oh, Buck uhmm!- But I want to try, maybe…”

You can never tell what they had or hadn’t heard of. These guys are both pushing 100 and were both asleep for about 90 years between the two of them. This should be super funny, but right now you’re too horny for jokes.

You retreat to your room and root through your treasure chest of toys, a tote bin in your closet full of butt plugs, vibrators, lube and dildos. You pull out your harness and fit it with a blue, green & orange dildo. It’s on the slim side because it’s meant for anal use. You get an even smaller butt plug (a little red white and blue rocket ship) and put a condom on it for Steve to try out. You take time to put on a glove, you think twice and grab three condoms.

You bring your favorite lube along with you and when you return you see Bucky seated with two condom packets beside him waiting to be put on. His eyes are squinted almost all the way shut, his mouth is open and he is affectionately brushing Steve’s hair back with his fingers and sucking air in between his teeth hissing in a somehow sexy way.

Steve is on his knees and he’s doing the most arousing thing you’ve ever seen. It’s like he’s using his mouth to literally make love to Bucky. His movements are long, graceful and slow. His eyes are closed. When he opens them to look up at Bucky the expression of adoration there is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.

You watch for a few minutes while putting on your harness. It’s a pretty great harness. It attaches around the thighs and hips leaving space so your ass and vulva can still be accessed. You put the condoms and lube on the shorter part of the L shaped sofa, the chaise lounge.

You kneel down behind Steve and whisper, “I’m going to put something inside you to help you loosen up, let me know if something doesn't feel right.” When Steve nods, never looking away from Bucky as he licks the shaft of Bucky’s cock, you put lube on your finger, first pushing it in, then you slowly pull out and push in the butt plug. It stays in place. 

You congratulate Steve quietly for having such an eager asshole."There, and you hardly felt it."

Bucky begins to moan louder and louder saying, “OH, God! STEVE! Shit!!” till it’s obvious he has come. The whole time Steve’s head is pressed firmly into Bucky’s lap, his arms about Bucky’s waist hugging tight, accepting all of his cock and all of his cum. After swallowing, he lifts his head and turns toward you. His cheeks brighten and he looks away, wiping his mouth with one hand. Bucky stares down at Steve like it's the first time he's ever seen him.

Bucky rips open the condom and puts it on, his metal arm shining in the low lighting with it’s chrome finish. Steve also takes the other one and puts it on as well. You lay across the chaise lounge section of your couch on your back. Your head faces Steve, who you beckon. He crawls over to where you lay and you suck on his cock as Bucky pushes your legs up, puts one of his knees beside you on the right and on the other side bends his knee and places his foot. He slips his cock into your vagina and it feels as big as it looks.

You take your dildo into your hand and squeeze and caress it. Bucky watches you play around with your colorful dick. Steve watches Bucky fucking you, his eyes half lidded and still catching the light. He is getting off on it so much he begins to pump his hips as you suck and lick his dick. You feel such sexual elation being entered by these two men, their bodies are so nice to look at, their sweat so nice to smell, their moans so nice to hear. All over, your senses are filled up like your pussy. Buck moves faster and in turn you suck harder on the end of Steve’s cock as he fucks your mouth.

You take Steve’s dripping glans out of your mouth and ask “Steve do you still want to try some anal play?” He nods vigorously. Bucky slows down. You pet slowly at Steve’s perineum and twist the plug as you lick the head of his cock. After a few minutes of establishing this feels good to Steve, you pull the plug in and out in slow smooth motions.

“Uh-huh!” Steve nods and sighs. You begin to make slight circular motions with the butt plug. Quite suddenly Steve is moaning “Oh! Oh! Oh!” louder and louder as you explore. You have found his p-spot and he’s really enjoying it.

Bucky is moaning louder now too. He watches what your doing to Steve, looks Steve in the eye and when Steve moans “Ah, yes!! Oh, my God!” Bucky says, “Oh, Steve you’re so sexy– fuck!” unable to complete a sentence. He reaches down and takes one of your breasts in his hand, just holding it as he connects to you with a harder thrusting, squeezing lightly.

Steve bends forward to you, sucks your other nipple and your fingers slip away from the plug, which pops out and rolls away. As soon as he takes your breast to his mouth, an odd feeling comes over you. It’s like some sexual circuit is now closed. You have a thought about this swelling pleasure flowing down Buck’s body to his dick, from it to your vagina, up through you, out your nipple and into Steve’s mouth. You cum and it ripples and washes over you from foot to head. You call out and hearing your voice Bucky comes too.

The three of you split apart, all kind of laughing and shy now. When you start to unbuckle your harness Steve stops you by laying his hand on yours. This time Steve lays on his belly at the bottom of the chaise lounge, “Y/N, will you fuck me? I want to try and I want Bucky to see.” he’s saying.

You get on your knees behind Steve, start putting a condom and lube all over your dildo.

Bucky, laying face up in front of Steve his head resting on a cushion, says, “ Huhm, such a tease and I never knew, Steve.”

Steve shakes his head, smiling,“Don’t! You’ll make me embarrassed!” It’s so cute hearing such a masculine looking man talk that way.

Bucky sits up, leans forward and takes Steve’s chin on one finger and kisses him. “Oh, babe, I ain’t mean to. I just mean your so sexy, is all.” his inner Brooklyn shining through for a moment. He looks at you and drops a wink.

Giggling and shaking your head too, you rub lots of lube around Steve’ ass and slowly insert one finger, as he starts to moan you try two; it goes in easily and you finger him that way for a few minutes to help him relax. Steve moans, “Y/N!! That feels so good!” You pull your fingers out and slowly guide the dildo into him. You are so turned on by Steve and how willing he is.

You can only imagine what Steve’s face must look like, the way Bucky is looking at him. You look over his firm back muscles up to Bucky who is beginning to stroke himself. He has formed a circle with his thumb and forefinger and while keeping it small is slowly pushing his cock into the ring his fingers make. His eyes are trying to take it all in at once, looking at your soflty wiggling breasts, Steve’s round ass giggling as you thrust.

You begin to move a little faster, you feel so much wetness between your legs. It’s two of your major kinks: wielding a dildo or packing and anal play. Steve lays his head down on his arms, his face hidden from both of you. With his face covered you can hear him saying, “Aw,yes, wah-oh, it feels so good, inside, ah, fuck yes!”

You make a shocked and amused face, your mouth open comically in an ‘O’ shape, Bucky laughs, “Language!”. You’ve never heard Steve 'cuss’ as he calls it.

Bucky looks at you and smiles a huge happy grin. “Tell me more, baby, I love hearing you talk dirty. I wanna hear all the nasty things bottled up inside you. Let me hear you swear with that sweet, filthy, sexy mouth of yours.” The joke is over now though. He actually is into it and is putting lube on his own fingers. With the one hand stroking faster and faster, the other he rubs his anus, using his finger to massage around the outside of his hole.

With his face still covered Steve says, “Holy Fuck! Shit!! Goddamn! Buck, your fucking cock is so big, I wanted it, but I was afraid! I was afraid it would fucking hurt and I wouldn’t be able to -to love you-ah shit, to FUCK you -oh, motherfuck!- like I want to, FUCK you like I want to!!” It’s as if the filter that makes him so polite and decent in public is off and the slut inside him is coming out to play. “But now, I know that’s what I want, your fucking COCK, be-because I like being fucked in the ass, and I can’t wait for you to fuck me in the ass too!”

Bucky gasps at the tirade of swears and looks shocked, aroused and lovingly at the back of Steve’s head. He shares a glance with you that translates as “Silly babe, what am I gonna do with him??”

At that moment Steve lifts his head straitens his arms under Bucky’s legs, grasps him about the hips and yanks him forcefully down on the lounge. Buck falls back with surprise all over his face. Pushing up his legs so he can reach better, Steve licks Bucky’s ass with a steady stream of “–fucking fuck, my ass feels so good! I’m gonna fuck your ass with my tongue, goddamn you, so fucking beautiful, shit, awh! Y/N, fucking use my ass like a cunt–” muttered between licks and kisses.

You get so horny watching him rim Bucky, pushing the tip of his tongue into Bucky’s ass, watching a string of drool stretch between them when Steve pulls his tongue out and then sticks it in again. You thrust harder and faster, the rhythym of the harness’s movement causing mild stimulation to your clitoris, “Ah, shit! Your ass is so good, Steve, take that, uhmn!”

Bucky jerks his cock hard with one hand, his head is tipped back, “Oh, yeah, Steve! I love it when you’re like this! Lick it, oh, lick my ass, Steve!”

Still thrusting you say, “Looks like this lube is drying up, should I reapply or do you want to switch up?” Bucky looks up with a look of such serious straining desire, you say, “Switch it is.”

Panting and sweaty, Steve kneels on the couch. The carpet was soft, but it still made his knees tired. You sit on the back of the couch, legs spread open and Steve kneeling in front of you on the seat. Bucky puts on one of the extra condoms. He shrugs and applies lube to himself. You give him a thumbs up.

He starts to press the head of his dick into Steve’s ass. They both make long groans of pleasure that sounds similar to each other, Bucky going “Ooooh..” in a deep voice and Steve going “Haaahh!” in a slightly higher voice, then leaning forward to lick you.

Steve sucks your clit into his mouth with it open wide, like he’s french kissing you there and with his mouth suctioned onto you, he licks up and down. He pulls off with a smacking sound and says,“Ooo shit, Y/N, do you like watching me get fucked? Your so wet and your pussy tastes so good!”

You feel vibrations on the couch and realized Steve’s legs are shaking. Bucky holds Steve with his hands high on each thigh. He raises one leg, plants his foot on the couch for better balance and thrusts as far as he can go into Steve’s anus. In that position he starts thrusting again this time pulling out with the tiniest bit of his dick still in before pushing in so far forward his hips touch Steve’s ass cheeks.

Steve pulls his mouth from your vulva and says “OoH, FUCK!! I CAN FEEL YOU SO FUCKING DEEP INSIDE ME! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GODDAMN GOOD!” at near shouting volume. He braces himself with a stabilizing hand on the back of the couch beside you, with his mouth free he is panting fast and shallow as tension builds.

With the other hand he uses his thumb to rub in a diagonal line across the tip of your clitoris. It’s so intense, you reflexively close you eyes tight, you can’t focus on any other senses. It’s so sensitive, the sensation is bright and strong like a sparkling continuous flood of pleasure. “STEVE!!! Oh, my God, keep doing that, please make me cum!”

Bucky is now pounding against Steve so hard you fear you will all lose balance and fall off the couch together. He slaps Steve’s ass as he thrusts. Bucky is taking in huge inhalations and expelling a loud “Uhn!” with each breath. His hair is wet with sweat and his well toned body is trembling as he fucks Steve. He stares down at Steve like he’s in a trance and can’t look away.

“Buck, yeah-OH,OH, I’m gonna-aaah, fuck- CUM!” Steve says.

“Oooh, yea, say it again, baby.” Bucky moans.

“Cum! I about to–Ah!! I’m fuckin’ cumming!!” Steve replies, you feel a few warm droplets of sweat land on you left foot.

Bucky moans loud and says “Hot damn, FUCK!!” as he comes.

You hit your limit and come too, calling out, “Ahh!” with each exhale. Steve falls forward resting his face on your thigh. He’s breathing heavily and you can feel his breath like a feather on your vuvla. You look down at him, his hair sticks to his forehead, his mouth hangs open, his eyes are closed and he has an almost calm look. His eyes flutter open once then close and he looks like he may have just fallen asleep.

You know you won’t forget the look of him as he is right now. It’s the kind of thing that once seen, you’ll think of at the most inopportune moments. You’ll all be at work, Steve will start talking to you about reports and meetings and this image will flash through your mind making you instantly horny.

Bucky pulls slowly out of Steve as he falls to his knees panting and when he does, Steve flops down on his side on the couch. He has passed out.

Bucky takes off the condom and sits back on his heels knotting it and says to sleeping Steve, “You’re Welcome.”

You smirk and climb down from the back of the sofa. “Hey, uhm, let him sleep. I’ve got some fresh towels and washcloths, you guys can shower in the morning. Stay over and we’ll have some breakfast.”

He smiles looking at Steve and says “Yeah, cool. Thanks, Y/N. We really couldn’t get to this point alone. I think you made everything a little less serious, so we could just have fun together, ya know?”

“Oh, no problem, anytime.” You say. You wink and point to him with your forefingers, the rest of your fingers folded in and thumbs up, making gun like shapes with your fingers before lowering your thumbs.

Laughing softly at your silly gesture, you lead Bucky to you linen closet. You pull out a spare comforters, two body towels & two washcloths, stack them in Bucky’s arms and you two retreat to your living room again. You spread a comforter over Steve. You go pee and when you come out of the bathroom Bucky is fast asleep on the chaise. You turn down the lights almost all the way and head to bed. As you fall asleep you think “I can’t believe that really just happened!”


End file.
